Holly's Adornments
by brasskeys
Summary: Tumblr prompt-fill. When Gail x Holly undress each other for the first time, Gail discovers a surprising accessory, and Holly discovers Gail's appreciation of her glasses. Set sometime between 5x01 and 5x03.


_They had been cuddling and tickling each other and giggling when it happened._

_Holly's fingers stilled. Gail's cascading, childlike laughter quieted. Holly looked down at Gail, who raised her hand and tucked a loose lock of hair behind Holly's ear. Their eyes connected, and they realised what was about to happen._

_They had undressed each other slowly, reverently – the only words spoken a gentle but resolute command._

_"No. Keep them on," Gail had said when Holly started to remove her glasses._

* * *

Gail and Holly stood in front of each other, completely naked, for the first time.

Holly was glad to be wearing her glasses; though, she was puzzled by Gail's request to keep them on. Usually, Holly's glasses got in the way – an impediment to their kisses – and ended up smudged and askew.

Without them, Holly would have been able to make out only Gail's silhouette – her slender arms, her narrow waist, her voluptuous hips. Holly knew that Gail was not athletic, especially for a cop; still, she did not expect the body that had been revealed to her minutes ago. Brash, razor-tongued Gail, when stripped of her clothing, is the very embodiment of sexiness and femininity.

Without her glasses, Holly would have missed the finer points that were uniquely Gail: nipples the colour of pink champagne – so light that Holly could barely tell where nipple became breast, a freckle to the right of her bellybutton, caramel curls – covering the intimate parts that Holly had yet to lay eyes on – that betrayed Gail's natural hair colour.

A sound broke Holly out of her trance. Gail had sighed but was still in a trance of her own – shamelessly studying Holly's naked body the way Holly had, seconds ago, been studying Gail's. The corners of Holly's mouth turned upward, and she watched Gail take her in. Gail's eyes moved across her collarbones, over her breasts – larger and more full than Gail's with nipples the colour of milk chocolate, down the toned muscles of her abdomen… and then they caught on something they'd missed before.

"Oh. my. god. Holly… you have… a bellybutton ring?"

Holly looked down her own body and then back up at Gail with a crooked smile.

"Evidently, yes."

Gail stepped into Holly and fingered the small object.

"A double helix?" Gail arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

"It's the icon of science," Holly said like it was the most obvious choice in the world for a navel ring. "It represents progress, empiricism, tru–"

Gail cut her off with a kiss, "–alright, genius."

Holly smiled against Gail's lips and, when they parted, continued quietly. "It also represents life. I like to be reminded of that. It's a beautiful contrast to the nature of my job."

Gail gently released the charm, letting it fall back onto the soft flesh beneath Holly's bellybutton. She lifted her arms and rested them on Holly's shoulders, right hand clasping left behind her neck. Gail looked at Holly – her eyes twinkling with affection for this smart, sensitive woman – and smiled.

"You are such a nerd. A gorgeous" – Gail pecked Holly on the lips – "sexy" – then dropped her eyes down between their naked bodies – "_**so**_ sexy" – and reluctantly dragged them back up – "nerd."

As soon as their eyes connected, the sexual tension in the room – and of the past few weeks – exploded. They crashed into each other, from lips – a moan passing between their open mouths – to breasts, to thighs. Gail pushed Holly backward until she hit a wall – any wall – and thrust her tongue into Holly's mouth. She brushed her hands – scraping her nails lightly – down Holly's arms and around to her abdomen. She flattened her palms and drove them up and onto Holly's breasts, squeezing and fondling in rhythm with her kisses. They were confident and demanding but increasingly sloppy. Struggling to keep up with her, Holly pulled back with a gasp and rested her forehead against Gail's. Her glasses were smudged and, she knew without looking, askew.

"Gail… why am I still wearing my glasses?"

"Well… one – you look really, _**really**_ sexy in them. And two" – Gail swallowed – "how are you going to watch me go down on you if you don't have your glasses on?"


End file.
